Just A Moment
by the.devil's.angel.19
Summary: I guess you could call this a collection of drabbles. Liley. Rating is just a safety net.
1. Belly Rub

**I don't know :/**

**I don't own anything.**

Miley could tell she was upset. She could see that the tears had only dried recently, their slight trails only visible to searching eyes. There was no doubt in the brunette's mind that Lilly had gotten overwhelmed, the events of the past hour catching the young blonde off guard. She didn't blame Lilly for needing the fresh air; Tennessee had the greatest fresh air in the world, air that could cure even the most dishearten. It was something that Miley missed the most when she moved to Malibu.

"Shh Baby, everything is gonna be fine," Miley cooed upon resting her forehead against her girlfriend's.

"I'm sorry I just can't control it sometimes…it's just so hard," Lilly groaned knowing that she was allowing her past to take control of her but she simply couldn't help it. The raw anger was still coursing through her veins keeping her tenser than she'd ever like to be.

Miley let out a heavy sigh knowing that there was only one true way to help the distressed blonde. Her hand slide from Lilly's hip to her well toned stomach barely skimming over the small spans of exposed skin before letting her fingers slip underneath the fabric of her shirt. She let her fingers take a mind of their own as the stroked along Lilly's baby soft abdomen making no-nonsense patterns.

She watched at Lilly's eyes fluttered shut with a content smile gracing her previously pouty lips. "I love it when you do that," she nearly purred.

"I know." Miley couldn't contain her cheeky smile. "Who knew my girl liked belly rubs more than a tired hound after a huntin' trip."


	2. How

**Continuation of "It's Happening"**

"How?"

"I know that Health class is uber boring but c'mon Miles you know how," Lilly replied not in the mood to discuss exactly how she had gotten into this predicament.

"How Lilly? How could you be so stupid as to let this happen? You had this amazing life ahead of you and now you've ruined it," Miley exclaimed, her tone growing angrier with each passing second.

"I didn't ruin it!" Lilly screamed back. Her breathing was heavy and erratic, she couldn't believe Miley's nerve, _how can she accuse me when she doesn't even know what happened?_

"How can you say that? How can you defend yourself when you're standing right here telling me that you're pregnant?" Miley screamed back. Deep down she knew that a screaming match wasn't what Lilly needed but she just couldn't find the power to restrain herself.

"It wasn't my fault," Lilly said meekly while bowing her head. "He said he had a condom, he lied to me."

**=D**


	3. MASH

It had been a slow night at the Stewart household. Jackson was out with Sienna, Lord only knows why she puts up with him. Daddy was a man about town, hopefully the old hillbilly doesn't get himself into too much trouble. And Lilly, you sigh, alas Lilly is out with the donut. You don't understand what she sees that so endearing about Oliver. But then again, you don't see that appeal to any boy anymore. Nope you've managed to put yourself in a very sticky situation, that's right, you've fallen in love with your best friend, your roommate Lilly Truscott. And what can you do about it…that's right absolutely nothing.

It was all an attempt to distract you from the boring night that you'd found yourself in. It was just a stupid game that you once believed held your future. You just wanted to play MASH to distract yourself, but boy did it turn its back on you quickly.

_Lives - Mansion_

_Career - Popstar_

_Earns - $10 billion a year_

_Drives - 2011 Audi R8 Spyder_

_2 children_

_Married to Lilly_

"I could live with that," you smile at the irony that all but two things already exist in your life. Now all there was left to do was wait for everything to fall into place and that all relied on the shoulders of your blonde haired best friend.

**Thought I'd try a new technique. Not sure if you liked it but I'm hoping you did.**


	4. Pregnant

The panic was setting in. It was like a fire running rampant, there was no stopping it, no amount of water could control the destruction. No amount of reasoning or persuasion could stop the torment that was swimming through Lilly Truscott's mind.

_This can't be happening to me._

She knelt down picking up a handful of sand. She watched as it slipped through her finger tips. All she dreamt about, all she wanted to achieve in life was escaping her grasp, just like the particles of sand.

"Hey Lils," Miley spoke quietly. "You didn't sound like yourself when you called, what's wrong?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Well why don't you try and see," the brunette urged not liking Lilly's attitude.

Lilly reached out and placed Miley's hand against her lower abdomen. She watched as the realization flickered across the blue eyes that she had fallen in love with.

"Like I said, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."


	5. Whoosh

"Whoosh!"

"Will you stop that already?" Miley growled after her girlfriend who once again ran past her while she was trying to watch TV.

"Whoosh!" Lilly said as she ran back in the opposite direction, her 'cape' flying behind her. "I can't, I'm Batman well woman I guess."

"More like Bat-dork," Miley grumbled as she once again watched Lilly run past her with a 'whoosh'.

"Whoo-ahhh!"

Miley snickered as she looked down at Lilly was now lying on the floor.

"No one trips Batman," Lilly protested.

"Well too bad because I just did," Miley snickered at seeing the pout upon her girlfriend's lips. She continued to watch TV trying to ignore Lilly's nonstop grumbles of complaint. "That's that last time I watch _The Dark Knight _with you."

**=D**


End file.
